The writings or Meriadoc Brandybucklosing Pippin
by Highland-Spring
Summary: A small collection of thoughts I have put together in almost a "diary format" of how Merry feel about Pippin after the War of the Ring. This is only short, and I have yet to finish the 2nd part. Please RR, No Slash.


The Writings of Meriadoc Brandybuck. Part 1.  
  
Sometimes it's better to be alone. Sometimes, you can think of things more deeply and work things out more fully. Sometimes, though, you just really need a friend's support. After the War of the Ring, Pippin changed. He had to grow up fast-much to fast, and his innocence was stolen on the paths of evil. I would suffer greatly from nightmares of such a pressing time, but Pippin was soulless. His way of life and outlook did not comprise to what it used to be and it scared me to think I was actually losing him. Being alone did not help him-was not better for him in the slightest. It frightened him, it made him think, but his thoughts were not to solve problems or work things through, it was thoughts on whether he'd live or die.  
  
His marriage to Diamond lightened him for a while, he was so happy, so certain-and he had told me that he'd never been so certain about anything in his life before. But then things got worse. They argued. A lot. Never a day went by when the doors of Cricket Hollow were slammed shut, Pippin storming out after a somewhat loud shouting fit from Diamond, and he'd not return until after dark and take coverage on the sofa. He never shouted back-least she provoke him so much so he'd suddenly burst into a frantic belt of shouting before turning away from her.  
  
Then their son was born. Faramir Took the first and their arguing ceased for a time. It wasn't until Faramir was of seven years of age, which their relationship finally ended. The last threads of their love for each other broke and she left Pippin with Faramir and went away to far off lands further than any female Hobbit had ever been. He never heard from her again.  
  
Estella and I looked after Faramir, sometimes. It was nice to "borrow" him and have him like out own. Estella couldn't bare any children. I would never had an heir to continue my place, but Faramir was as much ours as he was Pippin's. After her leaving, Diamond wrote only once to Estella telling her that sometimes, Faramir would need a mother figure. As well as adding in the incapability of her ex husband, she also added that she did not think Pippin fit to be a father. This, Estella thought, was written through anger. Pippin was a wonderful father. He doted upon his son so very much. He always had time for him, no matter how busy he was or what important documents had to be written. He would never brush him off or tell him that later would be when they would play. His son had the greatest father he could ever wish for- but it was a shame Pippin did not know it.  
  
On Faramir's tenth Birthday, he took his son to Gondor, where both him and I had remained close in contact with. I went with them and it brought back so many memories of what had happened to us, thought not necessarily in a bad way. We remembered the good times. Few though there were, there were still some, and seeing Faramir's innocence and curious-ness made me think of Pippin in days gone by.  
  
Upon our return, Faramir had grown and lived and had developed a taste for adventure. Pippin was pleased his son was so apt for such a thing. It seemed to me; Pippin had plans to travel much more before the year was over. In discussions with him, he often spoke of Rivendell and the misty mountains and even the watchtower of Amon Sul. I was cautioned, at first, with my thoughts on the matter. Pippin would soon have responsibilities. His father was sickening and soon, Pippin would be Thain. He knew this. I knew so and did not probe him. But I hoped he would not go off somewhere and never return. I could not bear to think of Life without Pippin. The thoughts were so unjust. It made me hurt just thinking them.  
  
Sometimes I would go to the Brandywine to be alone with my thoughts of how things had changed and the memories of what life used to be like. Things had changed so much, and we had come so far together. Pippin and I were more than cousins, we were like brothers, we were the best of friends and, as many had truly stated before us, we were inseparable. From before he could even walk, we were friends. I taught him things, I helped him through hardships and moments of pain. He did the same for me. Soon, though, I felt all that could come to an end. I did not want it to, nor did I think of it to often, but at the back of my mind, I knew that Pippin was lost.  
  
~ That's all I could write for the moment, as I ran out of time! I hope you like it so far, and please R/R to let me know what you all think. They are much appreciated, as I've said before, and I will appreciate any kind of review. Thanks. Highland-Spring 


End file.
